<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gravity by ester_potter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048456">Gravity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_potter/pseuds/ester_potter'>ester_potter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Angst, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Smut, What-If, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_potter/pseuds/ester_potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Sei magro – osserva Andrés.<br/>-E tu sei morto.<br/>Andrés ride gettando indietro la testa. – Tu dici? – Si stacca dal muro e fa un passo in avanti. – Eppure mi vedi.<br/>Indossa l’ultimo completo che Martìn gli ha visto addosso, lo stesso con cui lo ha lasciato quella notte al monastero, quando gli ha spezzato il cuore e al contempo gli ha lasciato il suo da custodire, mentre andava a stampare soldi alla Zecca, ed è bello, bello da morire, non è mai stato così bello, o forse è solo il trovarselo davanti dopo un’eternità di morte e solitudine a farlo sembrare così.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa &amp; Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gravity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa fic è stata ispirata da una scena della serie TV Angels in America, che vi metto qui: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6WrWlEHM2A.<br/>L’ho vista solo un paio di giorni fa e boh, sarà stata la scena in sé, sarà che c’era Moon River in sottofondo, fatto sta che mi è rimasta impressa tutto di ieri, quindi eccovi questa cosa.<br/>Il titolo è una canzone dei Coldplay.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span><em>“De noche sueño que tú y yo<br/>
somos dos plantas que se elevaron juntas,<br/>
con raíces enredadas, y que tú conoces<br/>
la tierra y la lluvia como mi boca,<br/>
porque de tierra y de lluvia estamos hechos.”</em><br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
  -   Pablo Neruda*</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>Dopo ore passate a cercare di addormentarsi invano, Martín sbuffa rumorosamente e si alza dal letto. A Palermo fa un caldo rovente anche a notte fonda, e l’unico rumore che arriva dalla finestra spalancata è l’abbaiare di un cane in lontananza. Nell’uscire dalla stanza, Martín passa davanti allo specchio e si ferma, suo malgrado. Quello che vede non lo stupisce: ormai è diventato lo spettro di sé stesso, con la carnagione bianca come un lenzuolo e le costole che sporgono dai fianchi. Si reca in cucina, alla ricerca del veleno giusto con cui assopire il dolore, alleviare il senso di vuoto.<br/>
“Vuoto,” pensa, “è tutto così vuoto… <em>Io </em>sono vuoto. Non c’è niente che abbia un senso”<br/>
Apre il frigorifero e passa lo sguardo sulle bottiglie di vodka, scotch e tequila, che sembrano fissarlo a loro volta dagli scaffali vuoti – se non fosse per un cartone di latte e qualche mela che ha già iniziato a marcire –, una ad una.<br/>
Alla fine opta per la tequila e si attacca direttamente al collo della bottiglia, ignorando il bruciore alla gola e allo stomaco. C’è un perverso senso di pace, nella consapevolezza di essere solo a Palermo, immerso nel silenzio e nel buio, dov’è giusto che stia. Date le circostanze, sa che non c’è nessun altro posto al mondo in cui vorrebbe essere. Firenze gli manca, gli manca terribilmente tanto, ma non ci pensa nemmeno a tornarci, non <em>può </em>tornarci, perché sarebbe sbagliato. Firenze è arte, è cultura, tramonti rossi e marmo bianco, l’Arno che scorre inesorabile tagliandola in due, e che riflette le luci che ne percorrono entrambe le sponde. È un’oasi dove le meraviglie plasmate dall’uomo riposano immutate nel tempo, circondate da una modernità e una frenesia che non le scalfiscono, anzi, ne accentuano lo splendore. Firenze è casa, è <em>Andrés.</em><br/>
Ma Firenze è ancora lì, mentre Andrés no. Andrés è morto. Comunque, questa non è una di quelle notti in cui Martìn si dispera e piange tutte le sue lacrime, bensì una di quelle in cui beve come una spugna e balla scalzo per casa, finché non crolla addormentato sul divano o, se ci arriva, sul letto. Perciò si gira e fa per andare verso il giradischi.<br/>
Invece non si muove di un passo, inchiodato sul posto, ed eccolo lì, Andrés, proprio davanti a lui, con le mani in tasca e la schiena appoggiata al muro opposto. Sente la bottiglia frantumarsi ai suoi piedi, la mano ancora chiusa a pugno anche se non sta più reggendo niente, e non si muove, non sussulta, non è in grado di reagire in alcun modo.<br/>
Solo quando Andrés solleva un angolo della bocca in uno dei suoi soliti ghigni, Martín si rende conto di aver trattenuto il fiato fino a quel momento e finalmente espira espira, sbattendo più volte le palpebre. “Non può essere la tequila” si dice. “Ho fatto sì e no tre sorsi”<br/>
Conclude che deve essere impazzito, non c’è altra spiegazione, perché Andrés è morto, l’ha sentito alla televisione e ha visto il suo corpo venire portato via – “Via dove? Dove lo hanno portato?” – in un sacco di plastica.<br/>
-Sei magro – osserva Andrés.<br/>
-E tu sei morto.<br/>
Andrés ride gettando indietro la testa. – Tu dici? – Si stacca dal muro e fa un passo in avanti. – Eppure mi vedi.<br/>
Indossa l’ultimo completo che Martín gli ha visto addosso, lo stesso con cui lo ha lasciato quella notte al monastero, quando gli ha spezzato il cuore e al contempo gli ha lasciato il suo da custodire, mentre andava a stampare soldi alla Zecca, ed è bello, bello da morire, non è mai stato così bello, o forse è solo il trovarselo davanti dopo un’eternità di morte e solitudine a farlo sembrare così. Tre passi e potrebbe raggiungerlo, potrebbe toccarlo. Andrés sembra leggere i suoi pensieri, perché fa un altro passo verso di lui per poi fermarsi di nuovo, e Martín sa che spetta a lui eliminare la distanza tra loro e andare da Andrés.<br/>
-Balla con me – si limita a dire quest’ultimo.<br/>
Gli occhi di Martín si riempiono di lacrime e deve ingoiare per sopprimere il nodo che gli attanaglia la gola. – Un tempo ti avrei detto di sì subito… Ma non credo di essere nell’umore giusto – Caccia indietro le lacrime e stringe i pugni. Con sua sorpresa, la voce non gli trema. – Sei vero? O ti sto solo immaginando?<br/>
-Questo sta a te deciderlo – Andrés allunga una mano verso di lui. – Balla con me, <em>querido.</em><br/>
Non si ricorda di aver messo su il vinile di Frank Sinatra – anzi, era convinto di averlo lasciato a Firenze – eppure le note di <em>Moon River</em> riempiono la stanza, e Martín va da Andrés come ha sempre fatto, come fosse sospinto da una forza di gravità che non può controllare. Avrebbe tante cose da dirgli, domande da fargli, errori da rinfacciargli, ma dimentica tutto nel momento in cui sente la mano dell’amico dietro la schiena e l’altra a sollevare la sua e appoggiarsela sul petto. Martín lo lascia fare e porta l’altra mano dietro la sua nuca, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua. Iniziano a girare sul posto, dondolandosi piano. Non è propriamente ‘ballare’, ma è perfetto così, è forse il momento più intimo che abbiano mai condiviso. Si respirano addosso, con i nasi che si sfiorano, e Martín non osa aprire gli occhi, non volendo infrangere la bolla di serenità in cui si trova anche se sa che non c’è niente di reale, che è <em>impossibile</em>, come gli aveva detto Andrés stesso.<br/>
-Mi sei mancato – sussurra solo.<br/>
Il fiato caldo dell’altro contro il suo viso lo rassicura, e finalmente lo guarda, incontrando quegli occhi scuri e profondi in cui era solito sprofondare con gioia, gli stessi occhi che gli si spengono davanti adesso, facendosi inconsolabili.<br/>
-Mi dispiace tanto – dice. Martín lo guarda interrogativo, abbassa lo sguardo sulla mano che tiene sul suo petto di Andrés e la vede ricoprirsi rapidamente di un liquido denso, rosso scuro. Sotto di loro la pozza si allarga e Martín sussulta, gli occhi spalancati e la bocca tremante; combatte l’impulso di indietreggiare e stringe la presa sull’altro, tre la consistenza del suo corpo si fa più morbida, ovattata.<br/>
-No…<br/>
-Puoi perdonarmi? – gli chiede Andrés, accarezzandogli le nocche con il pollice.<br/>
-Non lasciarmi – Martín lo tocca dovunque, sul viso e i capelli, le spalle, il torace tappezzato da macchie rosse e le mani tremanti. – Non lasciarmi non lasciarmi non lasciarmi non…<br/>
Così come era apparso, Andrés svanisce; la musica cessa e Martín rimane solo in quell’appartamento desolato di Palermo, immerso nel silenzio e nel buio, dov’è giusto che stia. Proprio come prima.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Sono i suoi stessi lamenti a svegliarlo: si è addormentato con il tutto il peso sul braccio sinistro che ora pulsa indolenzito, ha il cuscino bagnato di sudore e due braccia che lo avvolgono da dietro.<br/>
-Sssh – mormora Andrés. – Sssh. Era un incubo.<br/>
Martín sposta lo sguardo da un punto all’altro della stanza, come ad accertarsi di essere davvero a Palawan, e soprattutto di essere con Andrés. Gira la testa quel tanto che basta per guardarlo e poi riappoggia la guancia sul cuscino, dandogli le spalle.<br/>
-Scusa, - sospira, - non volevo svegliarti.<br/>
Confida che la stanchezza impedisca ad Andrés di fargli domande, ma sa che non servirà a niente, e la conferma arriva subito: - Tuo padre?<br/>
Per quanto Martín odi ammetterlo, a distanza di anni gli capita ancora di avere incubi suo padre, tanto ne era stato segnato. Potrebbe mentire, ma Andrés se ne accorgerebbe, e non ci prova neanche a sviare il discorso, perché sa che non avrà pace finché non gli avrà dato una risposta.<br/>
-Eri morto – confessa mentre gli dà le spalle.<br/>
-… Oh.<br/>
-Già – ribatte brusco, come se Andrés gli avesse fatto un torto, mentre cerca di scacciare quella sensazione immotivata. – Eri andato con Sergio alla Zecca di Stato, e c’eri morto. Il tuo fantasma è venuto a perseguitarmi. Un attimo prima c’eri e… - La mano di Andrés gli si infila sotto il braccio destro fino a raggiungere la sua e la stringe forte. – E poi non c’eri più.<br/>
Non arriva nessuna risposta per un po’ e Martín chiude gli occhi, aumentando la stretta sulla sua mano. Dopo quello che sembra essere un tempo interminabile, Andrés si sporge in avanti e gli bacia ripetutamente il collo. – Io sono qui, però.<br/>
A quel contatto, Martín lascia uscire un flebile “Mm-mm” e sente finalmente la tensione scivolare via.<br/>
-Ci siamo andati insieme, alla Zecca – continua Andrés.<br/>
-Mm-mm.<br/>
-Abbiamo fatto tutto ciò che quella spina nel fianco del mio fratellino aveva deciso e ci siamo portati via un miliardo di euro.<br/>
-900 milioni – precisa Martín. – Saremmo arrivati al miliardo se <em>qualcuno </em>non avesse preso di peso Nairobi per allontanarla dalle macchine.<br/>
-Tutto quel potere le aveva dato alla testa – ridacchia Andrés. – E poi non avevamo più tempo. Ma insomma, da che parte stai?<br/>
Martín sorride al ricordo dell’adrenalina dei loro ultimi momenti alla Zecca, del senso di cameratismo che aveva scoperto – con non poca sorpresa – di provare per i suoi compagni, e dell’urlo liberatorio che si era levato dalla barca quando avevano raggiunto le acque internazionali.<br/>
Martín si sdraia a pancia in su e Andrés gli si stende sopra con la grazia di un gatto, un angolo della bocca sollevato e gli occhi che emanano quella luce di vita e avventura senza la quale Martín ha scoperto di non poter vivere, quindici anni prima. Accarezza i capelli che ricadono sulla fronte dell’altro con lentezza, si ritrova a pensare per la terza volta in un mese che dovrebbe tagliarglieli e per la terza volta accantona il pensiero, dicendosi che vale la pena rimandare, se può passarseli tra le dita come vuole, spettinarli e giocarci quanto gli pare.<br/>
-Non so cosa avrei fatto se tu fossi morto.<br/>
-Te la saresti cavata.<br/>
-Sta’ zitto.<br/>
-Saresti stato male, sì - conviene Andrés – Anzi, ti saresti disperato e avresti cercato di bere fino a morirne, ma penso davvero che alla fine te la saresti cavata. Magari ti saresti perfino innamorato di nuovo.<br/>
La sola idea fece ridere Martín di cuore, nonostante l’amarezza.<br/>
-Dico sul serio – Le sue dita disegnano cerchi sul petto di Martìn, circondandogli il capezzolo e stringendolo appena tra il pollice e l’indice. – Saresti stato un quarantenne scapolo molto sexy.<br/>
-Ma non sarei riuscito a stare con nessuno comunque – ribatte Martín, seguendo con gli occhi i movimenti ipnotici delle dita di Andrés. – Neanche volendo.<br/>
Andrés gli sorride scettico e, prima che possa rifilargli un’altra obiezione sagace, Martín fa scivolare la mano dalla sua fronte alla nuca, afferrandola saldamente ma senza fargli male. – Io non potrei mai amare nessuno – ripete con fermezza. – Hai capito? <em>Nessuno</em>. Chiunque altro verrebbe sempre in secondo piano. Potrebbe essere l’uomo perfetto… ma non sarebbe mai te.<br/>
Andrés, il bastardo, non si prende neanche la briga di fingere di non godersi a pieno quelle parole, e quando il suo ego è stato alimentato abbastanza riprende a passare i polpastrelli su ogni centimetro di pelle che incontra sotto di sé. – Beh, non è una cosa di cui dovrai mai preoccuparti – continua, fingendo indolenza. – Siamo a Palawan e non c’è nessuno al mondo che lo sappia eccetto Sergio… e la sua dolce metà, a quanto pare.<br/>
Martín sogghigna. Non gli sembra ancora vero che l’ispettrice che ha lottato con le unghie e con i denti per sbatterli dentro si sia innamorata di Sergio e che, quasi un anno prima, lo abbia raggiunto sull’isola.<br/>
-Stiamo tutti bene – Andrés prende fiato e lo guarda fisso. – E la cura sta funzionando.<br/>
-Che cosa?<br/>
-Non volevo dirtelo finché non ne fossi stato certo – prosegue Andrés, distendendo la mano davanti al viso dell’altro. – Ho iniziato a notarlo da un paio di mesi. Mi sembra che sia migliorato, non credi?<br/>
Martín si solleva un po’ con i gomiti sul letto e tiene gli occhi fissi sulle sue dita cercando il minimo spasmo, un tremore, qualcosa.<br/>
-Anche l’equilibrio va meglio – Durante il loro primo anno nelle Filippine, Andrés era inciampato spesso, senza ostacoli sul suo cammino, e gli era perfino capitato di crollare a sedere per terra subito dopo essersi alzarsi dal letto o dal divano, spaventando a morte Martín e Sergio, ma soprattutto sé stesso.<br/>
-È vero – ammette Martín, con la voce ridotta a un filo. – Non sei più caduto…<br/>
-Avevi ragione – rincara Andrés, con emozione. – E anche Sergio ce l’aveva. Dovevo provare. Non volevo illudervi, e non volevo illudere me stesso, ma… Maledizione, funziona davvero.<br/>
Martín non riesce a staccare gli occhi dalla sua mano, convinto di stare sognando nuovamente. La mancanza di una reazione delude visibilmente Andrés. – Non mi credi? – Quando finalmente gli occhi di Martín incontrano i suoi, la sua voce si fa roca di desiderio. – Non ti sembra reale?<br/>
Martín capisce l’antifona, e il suo pene ha un sussulto lieve ma che Andrés sente chiaramente, essendo disteso tra le sue gambe. – Non so – butta lì come se niente fosse, stringendosi nelle spalle. – Mi sembra troppo bello per essere vero.<br/>
-Capisco – Andrés annuisce e indietreggia appena, accarezzandogli le cosce distrattamente. Si prende tutto il tempo che vuole, come sempre, e arriva ad abbassargli le mutande fino alle ginocchia; gli stringe i glutei con entrambe le mani, e passa un dito in mezzo, lento e inesorabile, prima in su e poi in giù, senza penetrarlo. – E questo, ti sembra reale?<br/>
Martín socchiude gli occhi e si morde il labbro, inspirando rumorosamente dal naso. – Puoi fare di meglio.<br/>
Quella provocazione sembra andare a segno, perché a un tratto l’indice e il medio di Andrés si infilano dentro di lui in una volta, trovando il percorso già allentato e parzialmente scivoloso dalla sera prima. Martín stringe le lenzuola tra le mani e ringrazia Dio di non avere vicini di casa nel raggio di chilometri, mentre si lascia andare ad incoraggiamenti e imprecazioni. Le dita di Andrés si contorcono dentro di lui, seguono traiettorie circolari e si fanno da parte per farsi affiancare dall’anulare. Quando Andrés trova il suo obiettivo, Martín inizia a muovere i fianchi per andare incontro ai suoi movimenti, il membro ormai eretto davanti agli occhi dell’altro, che si lecca le labbra e procede a leccarlo dalla base alla punta. Ripete l’operazione su ogni lato, come fosse un cono, lasciandosi andare a gemiti appagati che vibrano sulla pelle di Martín.<br/>
Dopo neanche due minuti, Martín si tira su e si sfila le mutande da una gamba; Andrés sembra capire e si porta contro la spalliera del letto, abbassandosi i boxer e afferrando il lubrificante, per poi passarselo sull’erezione. Martín non gli dà il tempo di completare il lavoro e posiziona le ginocchia ai lati di Andrés; si regge alle sue spalle mentre si abbassa lentamente sul suo cazzo.<br/>
Andrés gli avvolge le braccia intorno alla vita e, dopo essersi preso qualche secondo per abituarsi, Martín inizia a sollevarsi e abbassarsi ripetutamente, accompagnato dagli scatti in avanti dell’altro. Vengono insieme e restano in silenzio ad ansimarsi addosso, una delle cose preferite al mondo per Martín, che è comunque conscio di quanto Andrés non ami la sensazione appiccicosa del post-sesso, per cui fa per alzarsi non appena hanno ripreso fiato entrambi. Quest’ultimo, invece, lo trattiene contro di sé.<br/>
-Dove pensi di andare? – mormora, allungando una mano verso il comodino e recuperando un paio di fazzoletti con cui asciugare lo stomaco ad entrambi. Martín lo lascia fare, e una volta finito gli passa le braccia attorno al collo, avvolto intorno a lui come un koala, sinceramente appagato e <em>felice.</em><br/>
-Ti amo tanto, lo sai – gli dice.<br/>
Sente il sorriso di Andrés contro il collo. – Se guarisco davvero, voglio che lo facciamo ogni giorno.<br/>
Martín scoppia a ridere, scuotendo la testa. – Non lo facciamo già?<br/>
-Tre volte al giorno, allora.<br/>
-Cinque nei weekend.<br/>
-Adesso mi sopravvaluti – ribatte Andrés con una risata, fingendosi oltraggiato. – Non ho più l’età.<br/>
Martín gli schiocca un bacio sulla tempia.<br/>
-Parla per te.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* “Di notte sogno che tu ed io siamo due piante che son cresciute insieme con radici intrecciate, e che tu conosci la terra e la pioggia come la mia bocca, perché di terra e di pioggia siamo fatti”</p><p> </p><p>Firenze mi manca. Ma tanto, tanto, tanto. Ok, volevo solo metterlo per iscritto.<br/>Cooomunque, nella mia idea originaria lo smut finale non doveva esserci, ma mi sembrava giusto aggiungerlo dato che è probabile che nella serie non ne vedremo mai di scene del genere (sigh!)... quindi sì, temo che passerò tutta l'estate a scrivere di questi due che scopano allegramente in tutti i luoghi e in tutti i laghi, ma è giusto che sia così.<br/>Alla prossima</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>